tttefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Thomasoldschool
Welcome, Thomasoldschool! Hello and welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia. Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Thomasfan page. I hope you like the place and choose to join our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: # Our Announcements page: Here you can learn important news regarding the Wikia. Consider this the "Wikia Admins' Blog", if you will. # Our Current Events page: Here you can learn about important milestones that happen both to the Wikia and to the Thomas fandom in general. # Our rules page: Here you will find the rules that govern the Wikia. We ask you to please read and follow them - it will help you down the line. Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Thomas & Friends Wikia member! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page. Happy editing! -- Thomasfan (Talk) 17:37, May 10, 2011 Re: Upload Photos Of course. Why do you ask? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:10, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Talk content removal Hello. This evening You removed (two) messages on Talk: Gordon and the Famous Visitor. To remove talk content, you must have the permission from an admin. We often use conversations on talk pages as references for why a certain edit was made or other for other reasons. I hope you understand. Thank You :) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 00:37, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :I'm sorry. ::No need to be sorry. You didn't know any better, so I don't blame you :) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 01:09, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Like Toby7 said, don't remove talk page content. It's a rule. Follow it or you will be blocked. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:09, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::Okay. A deal? What do you mean by that? We don't make deals here. Either you follow the rules or leave. That's how it is. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:44, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :Another warning... Don't remove anything from talk pages! Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:18, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Permission No. If anything needs removing from a talk page, let an admin do it. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:01, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hey, how's it going? I haven't been talking to anyone on here except with one of the admins. on making changes to certain pages. I noticed your profile name and was curious - you like the old series better than the new ones? TTTE fan11 20:05, May 19, 2011 (UTC) I sure do. 20:10, May 19 2011 (UTC) Same here. It's too bad HIT has their own take on the show which no one (fans of the classic series) connects to or likes. Companies of some of these new kids shows today are just too sensitive to what kids can watch and understand. Well, at least we still have the classic episodes, just it's hard to find them all online with the exception of Youtube. TTTE fan11 09:13, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi. How are you? TTTE fan11 20:52, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Images Please stop uploading the same images over and over again. If I delete them once, it means they're not good enough to stay. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:22, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :Okay. If I remove this talk page you wrote, you'll block me. If I don't, you won't block me. Anyway, I think you delete the images because you're an admin. Thomasoldschool 21:28 June 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Er. Yes? Since only admins can delete pages, that is of course one of the reasons I do. If an admin doesn't, who will? And what does removeing messages have to do with anything? I was talking about images. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:50, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :::I know I've deleted that image from Middle Engine before. Didn't I just ask you not to upload images I've deleted before? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:26, June 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::I think so. Thomasoldschool 02:48 June 6, 2011 (UTC) Then the obvious question is: Why did you? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:52, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :Because I wanted them to be in better quality, but you deleted them because they're poor quality and blurry. I have to be careful uploading images. Thomasoldschool 03:01 June 6, 2011 (UTC) ::But they're never a different quality. They're always the same! This is your third strike. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:43, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Please don't block me. Thomasoldschool 22:41, June 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::I've just had to delete a lot of images I know you've uploaded before. You know what that means... Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:35, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: What Does It Mean? It means we have the image or one like it already. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:46, June 6, 2011 (UTC) WWII film Hi. I was just looking at the CGI series page and I can't believe they're thinking of doing a Thomas film set during WWII. I guess it'll target an audience bigger than its intentional group of preschoolers, who'll be thrilled by it (they say), but I don't know - WWII sounds way too over the top for Thomas' world. Your thoughts? TTTE fan11 06:34, June 9, 2011 (UTC)